


Man In The (Red) Suit

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Reese tries to offload an unpleasant task on Fusco. It backfires.[Advent Calendar: Day 05]





	Man In The (Red) Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt thread](https://poi-fanworks.dreamwidth.org/11149.html?thread=54413#cmt54413): _One of the team has to go undercover as Santa._

Fusco showed up in a red suit, but he’d also made his whole face red and stuck black horns to his forehead. “Pretty impressive, uh? Lee helped with the face paint.”

Reese stared at him. “What are you wearing? Were they out of Santa outfits already?”

“You told me - !” Fusco got his phone out and held the screen in John’s face.

_Need a fancy dress Satan for this party tomorrow night. Can you make it?_

John grimaced. “Typo? I swear I didn’t do that on purpose. I must've read it wrong…”

“I went to a lot of effort for this. Guess you’ll have to step up as well.” Fusco clapped him on the back and walked away, red forked plastic tail bobbing behind him.

Harold in his earpiece. “Yes, not to worry, I can source you something on short notice, Mr. Reese.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's maybe why John's in red in all the amazing Aragarna-made Advent banners :D


End file.
